<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>- by ChocoLoste</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683994">-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoLoste/pseuds/ChocoLoste'>ChocoLoste</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoLoste/pseuds/ChocoLoste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他死去前甚至很高兴，他看着她，笑的温柔。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>乔拉记得，人们第一次见到龙时的反应总是相似，他们都会抬头，目光跟随它们掠过天空的影子，眨眨眼，再听到它扇动翅膀时空气的呼啸，哑口无言。</p><p>所有人都在看龙，他望着丹妮莉丝。他的救赎。</p><p>而这是很残忍的，让一个男人在数十年的浑浑噩噩蒙眼行走后遇见她。认识丹妮莉丝塔格利安时她是那个小女孩，柔软的银白头发，咿咿呀呀，倔强地磕磕绊绊地向前走。再然后她是从火焰和灰烬中走出来的神女，她是龙背上的女王。她是明亮的火焰，是奇迹，漂亮的奇迹，点燃乔拉莫尔蒙灰扑扑的心，让他重新相信起什么东西，他所有的意义都是她给的。</p><p>所以残忍，漂亮的东西都残忍，他耗尽半生而选择追随奇迹后，就再也看不得它碎掉，看不得火焰失控，因为那会否定他掏出心脏来爱的一切，会毁掉他。</p><p>他不一定要守候到结局的结局，够好了。以死为节点，留在他记忆里的丹妮莉丝仍旧是个几近完美的故事，脆弱的，坚强的，美丽的，骄傲的，执着的。他从最开始就陪伴她见证她，他仰望她，他怜爱她，他守护她，他追逐她。乔拉想，这是否叫爱，却也说不清楚。好似是一种更模糊的东西，大过爱情的狭义，重过诺言的分量，最后却都沉到最低最低的地方，散落在她的脚边，血长成了花。</p><p>停止呼吸前，他还看着她。</p><p>丹妮莉丝。我的卡丽熙。我会为你而死去，我会为您而死去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>